The Renesmee Diaries
by ballerinawriter
Summary: Due to her lack of using words, Renesmee is sentensed to write a diary. What will happen when the six month old picks up the pen? She sheds light on her zany, magical life with Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Warning: Breaking Dawn Spoilers!
1. Entry 1

The Renesmee Diaries

**The Renesmee Diaries**

**Chapter One**

Dear Diary,

Hi. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am six months old. The whole reason I'm starting this diary is pretty stupid. I know that I'm probably good at writing (not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty much good at most things, except for being normal, but in my family, who is?), but I really don't have much enthusiasm for words when I can simply put ideas or images in people's heads. It all started this morning:

We were sitting in the living room, Mommy, Daddy, Jakey, and Me.

"What should we do today, Renesmee?" Mommy asked, as she peaked over a book she was reading. It was a Shakespeare.

"Hmmm," I thought.

I considered going to see Grandpa. He was always fun. Then again, he would probably say something like "Gosh, you are getting so big!" I was pretty sick of people pointing out the fact that I looked more like a six year old than a six month old.

I thought of going hiking, Jakey would like that, but we had already been hiking twice this week. I figured that Mom and Dad needed a break.

Finally I came on a good idea. The park! There was a good park a little way out of town. It had a really nice play ground, a duck pond, and there were a couple cute shops near by. True, I was pretty grown up, but I did kind of like doing kiddy things. Going to the park was something I got to do rarely, but I really liked it.

I looked up at my family. Daddy was grinning at me. He must have been reading my thoughts again. I knew he liked to do that. It didn't really bother me yet, though I was sure once I hit my teenage years it would drive me insane.

I stood up and walked over to my mom, climbed on to her lap, and touched my hand to her face. My vision of me at the park with her, Jakey, and Dad flashed through her head. She smiled at me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Mommy turned to Jake, "Looks like Renesmee wants to go the park today."

Jake nodded, "Sounds good."

I glanced at Daddy, who I knew already had heard my plans for the day. His face looked a little concerned, when he saw me noticing, he changed quickly to a smile.

"Okay, honey," Mommy said, "If you want to go to the park. Why don't you go get dressed?" I had forgotten I was still in my pajamas.

I touched my hand to her face again, showing her the outfit I had picked out for today. Mommy nodded and I scurried into my room to change. On the way to my room, I caught another glimpse of my father's face. It had the same look of distress I noticed moments earlier.

I came back out to the living room moments later, dressed in the Ralph Lauren Polo dress that Auntie Alice had brought me last week on one of our shopping sprees. Jake gave me a disapproving look. He didn't like that I wore expensive clothing, but I really didn't have much of a choice. All the clothing in my closet was designer labeled.

We walked to the garage and got in the car. We could have just ran to the park, it would have been quicker, but when family takes me out places they put on the human charade. I jumped in the back seat with Jakey, while mom took shotgun next to dad. We drove to the park. We got there in a couple minutes.

I reached forward to touch my mom's face, showing her that I wanted to go to playground first. She smiled, taking my hand as I got out of the car. I jogged a bit, not too fast, dragging my mom along. She smiled warily at me as I steered her down the path towards the brightly colored jumble of metal and plastic.

"Remember dear," Dad said to me, his face now pulled into a grin, "don't break anything."

I gave my eyes a comical roll and let go of my mom's hand and ran (still in human speed) to the slide. I climbed up the ladder and slid down, bursting into happy giggles as I hit the ground. My family smiled at my as I ran quickly up the ladder and flew down the slide again.

I was on my way up a third time when I girl tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hi," she said. I was puzzled at first. _Why was this girl talking to me?_

"Hi," I said, confused.

"My name is Lydia," the girl said and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie," I told her, still confused. I had never really talked to anyone "my age" before.

"That's a weird name," Lydia pointed out, "I'm five. How old are you?"

I obviously couldn't tell her my real age. I decided that I could pull off five. "I'm five year old too."

"Really?" Lydia said, "Do you want to play with me, Nessie?"

"Sure," I agreed. I wondered what six year olds actually played. I glanced back at my family. Mommy was staring at me curiously, while Jakey looked a little protective. I looked for Daddy, but he wasn't there. I turned back to Lydia, "What are we going to play?"

"Princesses," Lydia exclaimed. I played with Lydia for a while, but her game of princess was pretty silly. I knew what real Princesses were like, Carlisle had told me about them, because he lived when there were real princes and princesses, and Lydia's made up world of unicorns, castles, and fairies was nothing like reality. I still had fun but I got bored quickly. We decided to go over to the swings. Jake pushed me. I noticed that Daddy had returned, holding a bag from a store. I could see their mouths moving slightly, but I couldn't here, which meant Daddy was speaking too low for me to hear and Mommy was speaking too high for me to hear. I didn't think it was fair that they could ease drop on me, while I couldn't ease drop on them.

"Who is he?" Lydia asked, interrupting my interior rant.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Him," She pointed to Jake, "Who is he?"

"Oh," I said, understanding, "that's Jakey. He's my best friend. He's kind of like a big brother." _Or a pet dog_, I thought.

"Okay," Lydia said and then turned to Jacob. "Will you push me too?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, chuckled, and agreed to Lydia's idea, giving her a big push as he continued to push me at the same time.

Lydia gave a giggle as swung through the air. "You're a good pusher, Jake!"

Jake took a quick bow and I smiled.

Mommy and Daddy walked over.

"So, Renesmee," Mommy said, "who is your new friend?"

"Here name is Lydia," I told my family proudly.

"Hello Lydia," My mother said sweetly to the girl.

"Hi," the feisty five year old said, "You're pretty!"

My mom smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay Nessie," Daddy said, "I think we should go get you some lunch."

"'Kay," I said, as I jumped off the swing, landing easily, "talk to you later, Lydia."

"Bye," Lydia said, disappointed that Jake was leaving her to push for herself.

We sauntered out of the park slowly and happily. We were nearly out of the playground area and on our way to the duck pond when a voice interrupted us.

"You must Renesmee's family," the loud voice said.

I turned around to be face to face with Lydia's mom. She was tall, lean lady who was wearing orange tank top with denim short and matching denim visor. She appraised my parents, obviously noticing how gorgeous they both looked. Her eyes lingered on Daddy, I'm sure she thought a few jealous thoughts.

"Yes," Daddy said, "We are."

"Well," Lydia's mom went on, "I just couldn't help but notice how well our girls got together. I was just thinking they should have a play date sometime."

"Sure," Mommy said smoothly, she reached her purse and drew out a notepad and pen. She scribbled down a phone number and gave it to the lady. "I'm sure Renesmee would love to have a friend to hang out with. Here's our number."

"Oh," Lydia's mom was delighted, "That's great! Talk to you soon."

My family smiled as the lady walked away. Once she was out of earshot, we burst into laughter.

It was nearly two o'clock when we left the park and made our way to the little strip of stores. We passed an ice cream parlor and I smiled. Reading my thoughts, Daddy opened the door and we went inside. Ice cream was one of the only few human foods I liked (along with chocolate, cake, cookies, and mangos).

We sat down at a table in the far back, where we could deflect stares and Jakey went and ordered me a vanilla ice cream on a cone with sprinkles. I licked happily away at my cone. Daddy turned to Mommy and she nodded. I realized I was about to find out why Dad looked worried this morning.

"Renesmee, dear," He said, "I got you a gift this morning."

I smiled and thought, _Thank you_, knowing he would hear it. He put the shopping bag on the table pushed it over to me. Inside was this pink leather bound diary. I gave him a confused look.

"Look honey," Daddy said, "I know you are talented. You really are. But, you also need to start putting your vocabulary to use. I know you don't often talk to us, because you use your other… method, but I would still like you to be practicing with words. So, I got you this diary. I want you write in three times a week and on Fridays, I'll read it and if you did your assignment well, I'll get you a treat."

I flat out frowned, but I agreed.

So that is why I am writing in this diary. Darn! I said that I didn't want to write and I've already written three whole page. I guess I'll have to get some more practice at this!

For now,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen


	2. Entry 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I don't own Twilight! I just love making up cute stories about Nessie and company!**

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Hi, it's me, Nessie, again! This whole diary thing is kind of annoying, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. Mommy's been reading me a lot of classic stories lately, and I've been thinking about writing my own story, but I don't think I'm ready for that. It would be cool to be the first six-month old to publish a book!

We decided to hunting today. It's one of my favorite things to do. When we are out in the wilderness, we are all crazy. I feel like a real monster… _in a good way_! I'm free to be who I am and not have to pretend to be 100 human. It's like we are in our own element. It's fun too, because I get to do with my family: Mommy, Daddy, Jakey, and Me! It's cool that we can be wild together.

After we hunted, we went back home. I was mess, it had rained the day before so I was covered in mud from the hunt. So, Mommy made me take a shower and get cleaned up. Even though it was only four in the afternoon I got into my pajamas, I knew that I wouldn't have to go anywhere. Then I plopped down the couch in the mansion and watched _Dora the Explorer_. I thought the show was pretty boring, but Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose told me that it was a typical human show and that I should watch it. After I watched the first episode and another was starting, Daddy slid onto the couch next to me.

"What are you watching?" He asked me.

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer," I chimed singing along to the theme song.

Daddy looked amused, "What is it about?"

I sighed, and then thought, _it's a children's TV show where Dora goes on an adventure while teaching you Spanish_. I quickly added, _it's pretty remedial, but I guess it exposes me to the human child culture._

"Nessie," He said, "You if you really want to learn Spanish, I could teach you. You don't have to learn it off this TV."

_This was Auntie Alice's idea_, I told him without speaking, _She wants me to be more like a normal human_.

"You'll never be just a normal human," Daddy said, giving me a hug, "You're a very special kid."

I smiled up at him and let go from the hug. I swung myself so that I was hanging from the couch upside down. I put my hands on the ground and pulled into a handstand and then tumbled forward onto the ground in a perfect summersault.

"Like I said," Dad muttered as I did a mock gymnastic salute, "you are a special kid."

I went to leave the room, but Daddy just _had_ to ask, "So, how is your diary coming?"

I shrugged, _Well I have one entry done._

"Why don't you go write one now," He suggested.

I frowned, _FINE!_

And that is why I'm writing this now.

So, I think I'm going to start planning out my novel. I think you are supposed to start by brainstorming ideas. Here it goes:

Hmm, I could write a story that takes place back in an old fashion time. It could take place at the turn of the century. That would be easy! I could just interview half my family. It could be a very good book.

Or…. I could write a spooky horror novel! With creepy vampires and werewolves, my family would get a kick out of that! It would be hilarious to write and I could probably make it really scary.

The story of how my parents fell in love (it's so cute, I make them tell it to me often). Darn, I think that's already been written!

A normal human story. Hah! Like I could actually write that! I'm not very normal.

Hmm, well I'm pretty much drained of idea. Oh well. I guess I'll keep trying another day. I've written a page and a half, not as long as before, so I hope Daddy thinks is sufficient.

For now,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Notes: Sorry it took so long to write, but with back to school I didn't have much time. Not much really happened in this chapter, so the next will be much more supstantial. Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments and feedback that I recieved from the first chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. Entry 3

**Okay I finally finished the next chapter!! It took me a while, so I hope you like it. I didn't read it over, so there might be a few grammer/spelling errors. Thank you to everyone who has read it so far. I'm very happy that so many have The Renesmee Diaries and have enjoyed it so much. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Entry 3**

Dear Diary,

It seems my life has turned up side down, side to side, and back and forth so quickly, and then yet again nothing really has happened at all, that my family (except for mind-reading Daddy) knows about. It all started yesterday afternoon when Lydia's mom decided to call us.

I was sitting in the mansion, eating cereal in the kitchen for breakfast (even though it tastes like sawdust… yuck) in my pajamas. Jakey was eating cereal too, but he seemed to like it, he was on his fifth bowl, but then again, he was always a big eater. Mommy and Daddy were there, but they weren't talking, just watching me eat as if it was the most amusing thing ever. They always seem to be content just watching me. It must be a "I'm a vampire and I've got all the time in the world, so I'll just watch my daughter grow up," thing. I wonder if I'll be like that when I get older.

Oh, wow, I'm getting off topic! Back to breakfast….

Then all of a sudden Mommy's cell phone ring. She had found a way to set it to play the lullaby Daddy had written her every time it rang. Her face brightened at the sound and she grabbed her cell and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

I was 100 percent vampire, but my ears were good enough to hear the loud, rackety voice on the other end when it said, "Hello! Is this Renesmee's mom?"

"Uh, yeah," Mom said, her voice soft and pretty in comparison.

"This is Lydia's mom. From the park on Monday," The crackly cell phone voice said.

"Oh yes," My mother said, still sounding friendly despite the clearly annoyed face she wore.

"Well," Lydia's mom said, "I thought it would be nice if our kids got together for a play date tomorrow afternoon."

"Uh," Mom didn't know what to say, she glanced at me and I shrugged, "sure. I guess that is fine."

"Oh goody," the voice rang out from the cell phone, "why doesn't Renesmee come over to our house at twelve o'clock tomorrow."

Mom looked hesistant, but held her composure, "That sounds lovely."

She gave Mommy her address and they exchanged their good-byes.

"Well Renesmee," She said nicely, "looks like you've got your first play date."

Then Auntie Alice bound in the room exclaiming, "Play date, play date, play date! Nessie's made friends!"

Everyone in the room exploded into giggles.

The next day, at eleven fifty eight, I stood on the doorstep of Lydia's house, Jakey standing behind me, one of his warm hands on my coldish shoulder. I smiled happily up at him, and he smiled a fake smile back at me. Everyone in the family was nervous about me going to another person's house, by myself. I had never done anything like that before.

I pressed the doorbell and I heard the chime ring inside the house. My stomach fluttered with anticipation, my first ever play date! I smoothed my red Lacoste cardian, which I wore over red, white, and blue polo that matched, along with a short navy blue skirt. Lydia was at the door in a flash, she must have waiting by the door.

"Hiya," the six year old said excitedly as she opened the door, I walked into their house. I had never been any human before, other than Charlie's, Sue's, and Jacob's. This house didn't seem too different. It was neat as a pin with modern furniture and lots of colors. It seemed organized too. At a quick glance I noticed that there were various systems of organization everywhere and most things were labeled. After taking my surroundings in, I turned back to Lydia.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"I'll pick you up at one thirty. Okay, Nessie?" Jake asked through the screen door.

"Alright," I told my favorite werewolf, "Thanks Jakey, see you then."

He waved good-bye and then trotted down the steps and into his car. Lydia closed the door and turned to me.

"So," she said happily, "what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, not knowing exactly what human children did for fun, and then said, "Why don't you pick?"

Lydia paused to think and then said, "Why don't we play Barbies?"

I had absolutely no clue what a Barbie was, so I just smiled and said, "Okay!"

She led me down to her basement and there was a huge spread of plastic toy scattered sporadically, but most were organized in little labeled bins. The floor was carpeted, with lots of room to play. I followed Lydia to a tub full of plastic dolls with perfect bodies. I silently thought to myself that if the dolls were paler, they could be vampires. Lydia picked up doll dressed in a lacy red dress with red stud earrings. The doll had frizzy auburn hair to match.

"I'll be this girl," Lydia told me. "You've got to pick one now."

I had no clue what we were doing with strange figurines, but I picked up with smooth black hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a she had on pink tee shirt. In her ears were pink stud earrings.

"Okay, so what should happen in our game?" Lydia asked.

I tried not to look like I had no clue what was going on. "Uh, I don't know. Why don't you pick?"

"Why don't our girls be vampires?" Lydia suggested.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of emotions. Confusion. Suspicion. Fear. Worry. More confusion. A little more confusion. A tad bit more fear. Confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, clarifying.

"Don't you know what a vampire is?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I do," I snapped, _because I am half a vampire!_

"Oh, okay," Lydia was confused now, "well, lets get back to planning out our game."

"Okay," I said.

"Where should they live?" Lydia questioned me.

I saw that she had a white doll sized mansion and I knew at once that it was the perfect vampire house. "That one," I told her.

"Don't you know anything about vampires?" Lydia snapped.

"Yes," I said bluntly, "I know a _lot_ about vampires."

"Well," Lydia informed me, "vampires like to live in dark places because sunlight burns off their skin!"

"No," I argued back, "that's just a myth. They can't go into to the sun because it makes them sparkly."

Lydia laughed, "Your funny Renesmee."

I giggled half-hearted with her, realizing that the general public was uninformed on the lives of real vampires.

"Now," my friend insisted, "I think they should live in this house." She pointed to a dark ski lodge. "We can pretend they ate all the people who lived there and then stole their house."

I began to worry about Lydia's mind; it seemed rather dark.

"Alright," I said.

Lydia and I played our vampire Barbie game. It seemed quite gruesome and violent. I felt hurt that this was what humans thought of vampires. I assumed it was because of novelists played up the gore and evilness, not allowing people to see that we weren't all creatures intent on death and doom. I wanted to cry a bit, but I held it back. What would Lydia think if I burst into tears in middle of Barbie's?

After playing for a while we headed upstairs to her kitchen for a snack. Her mom fixed us cheese and crackers. I wasn't a big fan of crackers. They tasted like cardboard, but I swallowed it down anyway.

"What is your family like?" I asked.

Lydia chewed her cheese as she thought, "Well, you've met my mother. She's interesting. She tries to have a lot of control over her life. She likes control. She controls as many things as she can, because she has learned about what it's like to not be able to control things. And it scares her."

I was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lydia said, "it's kind of a spooky story." Her voice had changed, to a hushed one.

"About what?"

"Well, you see," Lydia said, "Haven't wondered why you've never seen my father?"

I hadn't actually wondered this, but I nodded anyway.

"A couple years ago, we were living in Seattle. It was late and we were all asleep. My mom woke cause she heard a faint rustling. She looked up and there was strange man in the room, he was picking through her jewelry box. Mom thought that he was just a thief. So, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. But soon, she could hear his breath near her head and her eyes snapped open. She was face to face with the thief and his bright red eyes. My father woke up instantly, when he felt my mother quiver with fear. 'Just run Amanda, run' my father shouted to her. Mom raced to my room, grabbed me and leapt through the window. As we stumbled down the block into the rain, we could hear a scream come out from the house." Lydia closed her grave eyes. I somehow knew that my free spirited friend was dead serious. Lydia's dad was killed by a vampire. I gulped.

Lydia continued her story, "We went back to the house the police a couple weeks later. There was no blood. The bed was even spread. Nothing was missing. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Except my father's body was no where to be seen. My mom goes to counseling twice a week. She's trying to get over it. But murder is something hard to recover from."

I stared thoughtfully at Lydia.

Then she added, "Oh. Yeah. There was one more thing. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. Okay?"

I nodded, thinking, _but_ _not from my dad_.

"I got a letter in the mail a couple weeks ago. It had no return address. It was from my dad," Lydia told me.

My puzzled look returned, "but he's dead."

"That's what I thought."

I wondered what this letter said.

"Can I, read this letter?"

Lydia looked at me weirdly, "uh sure. Come with me."

I followed Lydia up to her room, which was decorated in various shades of pink. Her bed was covered in a tulle canopy. She went to her closet and pulled out a small box, inside was an envelope.

"Here it is," Lydia said.

I pulled off the envelope to reveal a note. It read:

Lydia Darling,

Oh how I wish I could tell where I am right now. Never, hopefully will you have to suffer through what I have in suffered in the past two years. Don't ever let your mother forget me. Our love for each other will never die. Never forget I love you too.

Dad

I read it five times, committing it to memory.

Just then, there was knock on the door. It was Jacob. I thanked Lydia's mom and I bid Lydia good-bye.

"Your really quiet, Nessie," Jacob said on the way home.

I frowned, "Sorry Jakey. I just have a lot on my mind."

He chuckled, "Did you have fun at your 'play date'?"

"Sure," I said, "I learned was a Barbie was."

When I got home everyone was full of questions, "How was the play date?" "What did you do?" "How was it, interacting with humans?" I answered them and then said that I was really tired and headed back to our cottege.

After laying in bed rolling over my thoughts for about an hour, daddy came in and sat down lightly on the corner of my bed.

I sat up.

"You saw a lot today, didn't you Ness," He said.

I nodded. I thought quickly through everything that had happened.

"You knew already that not all vampires are good," Daddy reminded me. I nodded again.

"Do you think Lydia's dad is still alive?" I asked out loud, my thoughts turning to that note.

"I'm not sure."

My mind ran through the story again. And again. I could practically hear her father's screams.

"Stop," Dad said, "Don't scare yourself. And you don't have to worry. I doubt I'll be murdered by vampires."

I leaned in to hug him.

All of a sudden I knew exactly where Lydia's father was. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

I broke from the hug and scurried to the desk that had moved into my room recently. I pulled a piece of paper and a pen and I wrote out the note again. I underlined the first letter of each sentence.

Lydia Darling,

Oh how I wish I could tell where I am right now. Never, hopefully will you have to suffer through what I have in suffered in the past two years. Don't ever let your mother forget me. Our love for each other will never die. Never forget I love you too.

Dad

L-O-N-D-O-N. Lydia's dad was in London.

Then I said, "I know where Lydia's dad is and I'm going to find him and bring him back."

Dad just stared at me.

For Now,

Renesmee

**Don't forget to add a review. They are really helpful to know where to go next.**


End file.
